Nothing Hurt's Like Love
by Velvet-Nightmare-93
Summary: Evan has just been drafted to RAW and has taken to crushing on the Champ John Cena just a slight problem. Cena is married, but when his marriage start's to crumble, will Evan be more than a little pick me up for Cena? Part of the Broken series. John Cena x Evan Bourne
1. Chapter 1

_**John Cena's and Evan Bourne's Story, based off of the song Nothing Hurt's Like Love by Daniel Bedingfield. Enjoy **_

* * *

It was nerve wracking joining RAW, I managed to fit into Kofi's social circle. It was a starting point, Jeff, Phil, Kofi and Faith Ted and Cody slipped in and out of our group to hang with Randy Orton and John Cena...*sigh* John Cena, I had been crushing on the man since I had gotten here. There was just two problems...One he doesn't even know I exist and two...his wife Elizabeth. John was a committed man, I watched him call her, tell her how much he loved her and he couldn't wait to see her, and it made me feel terrible inside. I am happy for him; don't get me wrong, I just wish it was me instead.

It was early in the morning and I was sat with a cup of coffee drifting off into space. I was practically invisible anyway so no one paid me much attention, I was watching him. Seeing his dimples when he laughed and joked about with Randy, I kept telling myself I should just go over there and introduce myself...Pfft yeah right, like he would care. It took me a few minutes to even realise someone had joined me, I realised by the hand waving in front of my face I looked startled and knocked my coffee over with my elbow. My companion was quick to move in fear of being burnt.

"I didn't mean to startle you Evan." I knew that petite feminine voice was Faith's as I looked up at her, she gave me a warm smile. "Sorry about that Evan."

"Don't apologize Faith, it was my fault." I watched her grab some napkins and start to clean up the mess. I turned my attention back to Cena when I heard his light airy laugh and I felt myself smile, I liked seeing him happy, it made me smile regardless of how much I knew we were never going to be together.

"I'll grab you another coffee." I heard Faith and turned back to face her, as Randy stopped to say hello to her and engage in light chatter, he moved on and she went to get me a new coffee and herself a tea (Typical British). I realised Cena was on his own, but he didn't seem to mind, but this time he caught my looking at him and I looked down at the table and I knew I just knew my cheeks were heating up. I saw Faith set our drinks down and I distracted myself and hoped to get a conversation flowing.

After a few minutes of joking and chatting. "Mind if I join you guys?" I looked up my eyes wide in shock, John Cena asked to sit with us. Faith nodded and voiced a sure and I just nodded dumbly as he took a sit between me and Faith. I suddenly found my lap more interesting, while they both talked away about everything and anything. "Evan how are you finding it here on RAW?" I blinked owlishly at Cena, he was engaging in conversation with me...I felt myself giving off a little squeak of joy on the inside. "Ye...yeah, Kofi ma...made me feel welcome." I stammered and he flashed me his trademark dimple smile and I wanted to faint there and then, considering that smile was for me out of everyone. "Kofi is a great guy, you are lucky to such a nice group of friends." He gave me a pat on the shoulder and got to his feet. "If you need anything don't hesitate to ask or let me know. I want you to feel like this is your home from home."

"Leave her for me..." I muttered under my breath, I didn't realise I had even said it until Cena questioned and I felt like a complete idiot...I now had to make up some stupid and silly excuse. "Evan wanted a few one on one training sessions with you." Faith voiced and I watched her take a sip of her tea. "No problem Evan, give me a shout when you want them." He walked off and I watched him. "Leave her for me? Evan..."

I groaned and face planted the table.

_I am such an idiot!_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have had a lot of drama. I've lost two family member's in the space of two weeks, and had a weekend away with my good friends, but here it is! Thank you for the reviews!_**

* * *

_Whew! What a week!_

I collapsed onto my hotel bed, I was so glad the week was over, I had made a complete and utter idiot of myself in front of Cena all week...I had slipped due to Regal and Jackson finding it funny to spill water on the floor (meaning it for Ted and Cody). I thought things couldn't have gotten worse, I was wrong Vlad and Santino thought it would be funny to trip me up (while I was carrying a tray of food) it went all over John Cena...they found it hilarious I felt like crying. I was stood stuttering for ten minutes straight a sorry, but I couldn't help but notice how Randy watched me he cocked his head to the side and was studying me closely, and I was quick to bolt that Viper stare was intimidating (no matter how much Faith claims he is like a big pussy cat) Cena was calling after me but I just kept running only for Randy to collar me later that day.

_I was walking down the corridor when I felt someone grab the back of my t-shirt and yank me into one of the lounge rooms; I gave a startled yelp and tumbled to the floor not so gracefully, only to meet the cold ice blue eyes of Randy Orton. I stumbled back onto my feet as he shut the door his gaze never leaving me and I gulped I was like a tiny mouse and this snake looked ready to swallow me whole."Ran...Randy..." I stuttered moving back as he approached me. "Ho...how can I..." Before I even finished that sentence I went flying over the sofa and landed with a small thud. "Ow..." I groaned as he knelt on it and looked over casually.  
"Relax; I'm not going to kill you." He spoke and I sat up.  
"Wanna quit with the Viper stare a little it's kinda...or you can keep looking at me like that..." I gave a nervous chuckle and rubbed the back of my head where I banged it and crossed my legs. "So...wha...what did you want?"  
"What's the deal with you and Cena?"_

_I froze like a deer in headlights...was it really that obvious that I liked Cena...or was he just guessing and hoping to be right. "No...nothing..." I croaked out. Randy propped his head up and gazed off idly to the side like there was something ten times more interesting than me. "He's a married man Evan." I looked at the ground "I know..." I spoke quietly and played with the hem of my jeans as they suddenly became ten times more interesting than anything. I didn't even feel the stare this time, but I knew he was watching me...I really wanted to cry. I never asked to fall in love with the man; I wanted to stop feeling something because I knew he would never feel the same way. "It's not my place to say this." I lifted my head and my watery brown eyes gazed up at him, and I felt so pathetic. I was crying in front of Randy Orton for Christ Sake! I wiped my eyes on the back of my arm, and sniffed lightly. "He and Liz...well they are on the rocks right now...he doubts he can save his marriage. He told me he was filing for divorce." My eyes widened in disbelief, he couldn't do that. I heard him talk about how much he loved her, how she was his world...was it all just some clever little act so everyone thought he had the perfect marriage. "Why are you telling me this?" I asked and Randy shrugged.  
"You care for him...maybe you and him aren't such an impossible idea. Just give him time." Randy slipped off the sofa and walked out._

Maybe Randy was right and maybe he was wrong...I'd just have to wait. I grabbed my phone and typed into Google about his divorce. I stunned to find it had already happened earlier today. I was in completely and utter disbelief it was a dream I was sure of it...the problem was I really didn't want to wake up if this meant I could have my chance, and I decided...

I was going to take it!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Heyy guys I'm back! Woop! Woop! Please read and enjoy! Thank you for the reviews! X**_

* * *

Cena's marriage crumbling was the whole gossip backstage the next day. Some of the Diva's like Kelly Kelly (How I despised the woman) was going on like it was great were as others like Jeff and Faith voiced their heartfelt apologizes...me I was in the middle of it. I was sorry, but also kinda glad.

I wanted to check on him, but he was nowhere to be found. No one, not even Randy knew where he was. I couldn't understand how no one knew where the face of the WWE was, or so I thought.

"John, tell me where he is! I want to check on him." I peeked around the corner and there stood Morrison with his sunglasses in his hair arms crossed casually leaning against the wall, his eyes on Faith Michaels. "He probably wants to be alone." Morrison voiced "Besides we have something else to talk about."  
"Let him be the one to tell me he wants to be alone not you. There is nothing to discuss, what I said stands. You can't simply think you can keep me and her, you have to choose." I saw Faith look at the floor; she was giving him an ultimatum. He moved off of the wall and lifted her head "Faith that one night with you...I'd take it all over again...and again, and again."  
"Then leave Melina" she jerked away from his grip. "I am fed up of the petty lies and excuses. I am not going to be the other woman!" He pressed her between the himself and the wall.  
"I know you don't, I...I just find it hard."  
"Why is it hard to choose between a cheating whore and a decent young woman?" I shrunk back as Randy Orton slithered into the scene. Morrison stepped back creating space between them and Randy stood close to Faith's side. "Where is he Morrison?" Randy asked enforcing his viper stare on the Shaman of Sexy who seemed to be un-phased by the stare for a lot longer than most, before stepping back. "I won't ask you again, Morrison." Randy grabbed him and slammed him against the wall and lifted him off the ground. "Randy stop it!" Faith tried to pull him off, but Randy just held him there. "Basement..." Morrison croaked out and Randy let go watching Morrison fall to the floor. "I also suggest you get your act together and do the right thing." Randy started to come up the corridor towards me and he grabbed me by my shirt collar. (A habit of his) He started to drag me off as I saw Faith helping Morrison up and he embraced her tightly, Randy yanked me sharply until I fell in line with him and he let go.

"You shouldn't trouble yourself with Faith's affairs." Randy voiced like he knew I was thinking about it.  
"It's not much similar from my situation." I voiced back. Faith was competing for Morrison's attention and affection like I was with Cena. "Trust me, what is happening between them is nothing like you and John."  
"What did he mean about that one night?" I asked curious about what went on between them.  
"Morrison's rental broke down leaving him and Faith stranded overnight during a thunder storm. They ended up curled up together on the back seat."  
"Yet he can't see its Faith he needs to be with?" I questioned and Randy shrugged.  
"Some people are naive to what their hearts really want." Randy spoke as we reached the door to the basement. "What if Kane is down there?" I whimpered as Randy went to open the door.  
"I'll RKO the bastard, can we just find John." Randy spoke more than less irritated.  
"John is lucky to have a good friend like you." He looked at me slightly stunned as I opened the door and went down the stairs.

It was pretty dark and I found it hard to see until my eyes adjusted to the dim lighting. I heard Randy descending the stairs behind me as I started to look around. The basement was huge and full of large wooden crates, chains dangling from the ceiling and large groups of metal poles in big bundles stacked on top of each other. I heard a massive thud and I was quick to jump behind Randy, his cold steel eyes stared at me like I was an idiotic coward and I cringed sheepishly coming out from behind him, I gave him a nervous chuckle and he walked off. _Smooth..._I sighed and followed him the thud got louder, and I turned to Randy. "Did you hear the sound of wood splintering?" He nodded, and that's when it hit me. "John is smashing crates to vent his frustration." I muttered and ran a head, I heard a sob and the sound of a metal pole hitting the ground, I rounded a corner of crates and that's when I saw him.

John was slumped on his knees sobbing, and I felt my heart sink. I'd give anything to be the one to get rid of his tears; I approached him hesitantly and placed my hand on his shoulder. "John?" I spoke quietly, and I saw his ocean blue eyes looking at me, full of heartache and pain. I knelt next to him chucking some of the derby from the crate out of the way. "Morrison said you were down here, I wanted..." I heard Randy approaching "We wanted to make sure you were ok." John saw Randy out of the corner of his eyes. "Wanna talk?" I asked and he shrugged and stood up grabbing the pole, and dusted his jeans off. "What is there to talk about?" He spoke bitterly and started to approach another crate, I hesitantly got to my feet and watched him start to smash another crate. "John you can't stay down here doing this." Randy voiced "People are worried about you."  
"I heard what people had to say, you care, Faith along with Michaels, Hunter, Jeff, Phil, Cody and Ted are the only others that actually do. Everyone else is fake."

I kicked a piece of wood along the floor I looked down at it like a scolded school child, he thought I was fake...I cared badly. I hated seeing him hurt like this. I grabbed the pole on the backswing and he and Randy looked at me stunned. "What are you doing?" John questioned as I snatched it away from him. "So you think I am fake? I spent the whole day trying to find you!" I chucked the pole to the floor letting it roll away. "You can sit down here smashing crates as much as you like, and hide away from the world, but that isn't going to make this any better! The John Cena I know would never let down his friends or fans. He'd keep his personal life out of his work life. If this is tearing you apart than take time off work, don't have every backstage crew member as well as your friends trying to find you! You shouldn't push us...them away! What would I know? I'm fake!" I ran off and I heard Cena calling after me, I dashed up the stairs and slammed the door shut.

Even if he was upset and didn't mean to call me fake...it still hurt!


	4. Chapter 4

_**So sorry for the late update! I have only just managed to get myself a new laptop my old one was damaged anyway on with the story!**_

* * *

I pulled a Cena and stayed curled up and hidden all day, I could hear some of the stars talking and I listened to what they had to say.

"Did you see Bourne bolt out of the basement earlier? What did he do try and scare Kane?" That was Santino joking around for you, I then heard the thick Russian accent of Vladimir Koslov.  
"You like that pipsqueak no?" Vlad asked and I felt myself hold back the violent urge to be sick...Santino?! Ewww...that was just gross. "What if I do, it's no different than you liking Punk." That was gossip to me...Vlad liked CM Punk the Straight-edge superstar. "Chances of you getting Bourne are as likely as Miz getting Faith to go on date." Whoa...wait hold up Miz wanted to go on a date with Faith? She has her heart set on Morrison...stupidly enough. "Heh, if Hardy managed to date her she is easy prey. Besides the chances of you getting Punk are just about the same if not less chances of Evan and me." I heard their voices grow faint and I pulled a face of disgust and shook my head. The bloke has a mono-brow! Probably in more than one place...I shuddered at the thought. I curled up tighter especially when I heard a smash and the sound of heavy footsteps. "Look, I said I was sorry!" That was Morrison's voice...what had he done to get himself into trouble? "Hunter please let me explain..." Worst decision he could've ever made...trying to reason with The Game and his mighty sledgehammer. It was like Thor and his hammer deadly combination. "Not this time!" That was HHH and he let out what sounded like a mighty war cry. Morrison must've bolted because the footsteps faded.

"Shawn stop him please!" Another set of footsteps...this place was turning into a mad house.  
"What do you expect me to do Faith? He deserves this; he did that to you because you are vulnerable and weak, an underdog trying to make a name for herself. Sleeping with him is the wrong way to go about it." That was Michaels voice the wise and caring heartbreak kid, I felt the crate I was hiding behind (Considering it was on wheels) move towards me and I shuffled back. "Shawn...I didn't sleep with him. I gave him an ultimatum, I won't let him touch me like that not until he swears to be mine and cuts his ties with her."  
"When he is done with you he will just go back to her, I've seen his type before. He'll brag about it and then tell everyone what a cheap and easy lay you were, how good you were, how bad you were what you did, how you looked without clothes. That'll break you, I'm not up for seeing him do that...and trust me Hunter can't destroy everyone with that sledgehammer."

I let out a squeak of terror as the crate came too close and Shawn was quick to hop off of it, and peered behind it. "What the heck are you doing behind there boy?" he asked and shifted the crate to give me more room and I sighed in relief. "Uhh...nothing sir." I muttered sheepishly and he just chuckled and helped me to my feet and out of there. "Evan...What on earth were you doing back there?" I looked at the floor and scuffed my shoe along it idly letting it make a squeaking noise, both their eyes were watching me and waiting for an answer. "Evan!" I lifted my head as I heard Cena and I climbed up onto the crate before climbing onto the steel support on top and I looked down it was a hard leap from the crate to this and there was no way Cena would make it. "Evan come down please!"  
"Welcome back." Faith spoke and my eyes glanced between the two before Cena turned his attention back to me. "Evan, I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said before. I'm sorry, really sorry." I sat cross legged and looked down at him, like hell was I coming down. "Don't sulk boy, he said sorry now come on down before you get yourself hurt." Shawn's Texan drawl as thick as ever. I ignored them, I heard Cena sigh. "I'm not leaving until you come down Evan."  
"Well you'll be waiting a while. I am not coming down."  
"Is that because you are scared of coming down or because you are upset and annoyed?" I looked at Faith, she had a point. "Uhhh both." I answered truthfully. Faith gave me the look of a typical smirk and Shawn pinched the bridge of his nose. "How the heck are we going to get the lad down? We can't just leave him up there."  
"Kane or Undertaker could help." Cena suggested and the look on Faith and Shawn's face was as clear as day, that that was not going to happen. "Hmm, I know someone who could get up there and get him back down." Faith spoke almost thoughtfully, like she was remembering something. Her brown eyes looked distant and I tilted my head kinda wondering what she was thinking about. "Anything will do Faith." She looked to Shawn and nodded before dashing off. "Got yerself into a right pickle haven't you?" Shawn asked and I glanced at him.  
"What makes you say that Mister?" I felt like such a little kid calling him Mister, but he was like a top dog around here. He deserved to be shown respect, he chuckled. "What's so funny?" I asked and he took his hat off. "You don't have to be calling me Mister, it makes me feel older than I am. Shawn'll do just fine, boy."  
"Ok, if we are deciding what to call each other, than I'm not boy. Evan will do just fine...Shawn." I saw him smirk before turning to Cena. "I like him, he's got spirit." I grinned to myself more than anyone.

I was banging my head against the cement wall waiting for help, Shawn had gone and Cena was still waiting. I closed my eyes, and I heard two thuds and the bar vibrated slightly. I opened my eyes and there was none other than John Morrison, I glanced down to see Faith stood there. "A Parkour expert, he'll help you." She voiced and I looked back at him.  
"First you and now him, people are making a habit of this."  
"Ha, ha, very funny _Nitro_. Can you help him down like you did me?"  
"Yeah, he'll be slightly heavier due to his muscle, but it won't be a problem."  
"I'm not coming down with him there!" I huffed and crossed my arms, Morrison looked at Faith and raised an eyebrow and she shrugged. "Come on John, let's leave John to get Evvy down." Evvy...? Sounded like a weird but cute pet name. I watched Cena and Faith walk off. "Good can you get me down?" I asked and Morrison stretched and leaned across from me. "Nah, not until you tell me what's up." I gave me an annoyed glare. "I've been told I'm a really good listener." He added, but I looked away. "It's nothing." I huffed.  
"Suit yourself."

I looked back to find him gone and walking down the corridor." He...hey! Faith sent you here to come and get me down! Not leave me up here!" I hollered after him, I watched him in his designer jeans hands stuffed into the front pockets walking away. "Not until you talk." He said in an almost sing song voice. "You tell me why Faith was up here first...then I'll talk." He stopped like he was thinking it over; he gave a shrug of his shoulders, like he had nothing to lose from telling me. "Deal." He was back up here in a flash, and he stretched and re took his position from before.

_Oh great, I wish I hadn't of said anything!_


End file.
